The Triplets
by Tianis
Summary: This is a working title . Three British triplets arrive at McKinley High. But they're all hiding a dark secret, especially Elle, the oldest. Can Puck and the Glee clubbers find out who these Brits really are, and if they do, do they really want to know?
1. Arrival

**I don't own any of the cast of Glee, only the Harwood triplets. I'm still a fairly new Gleek, so be gentle!**

* * *

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," she groaned. They all leant forward in their seats to peer out the front windscreen at the new home. "This place is a dive."

"Yeah, well, we have to live with it, don't we," he responded, opening the car door and climbing out.

They were the only ones left outside – the bell had rung and the school had sucked all the students in like a huge whirlpool. The parking lot was deserted. He put on his sunglasses and flicked a wrist at the two girls to follow. The driver sighed, and climbed out too, donning sunglasses before locking the car behind them. She took the middle position as they walked up the shallow steps to the door. Through the safety glass she could see the students milling around, at the lockers and talking in groups. The second bell to call to class hadn't gone yet. She took a deep breath, glanced at the other two, gave them a nod, and pushed the door open.

* * *

'_You might be wondering who we are, and I'll forgive you for that. Let me explain. That's me in__ the middle – the one in the tight jeans and cream top – and I'm the oldest of the three by two minutes and forty-two seconds. I was gifted with the looks, the talent and the brains. That makes me the triple threat. The name's Elle. _

'_To my left, that's Erin, the youngest. She's a whole five minutes and three seconds younger than me. She's kind of a bitch, but she's my little sister so I look out for her. She's talented too. And to my right? That's Ethan. He's the middle child. Yeah, you might be distracted by his chiselled good looks and boy band smile, but don't be fooled. He left plenty of broken hearts behind in England when we moved here._

'_Don't worry about us, though. All these stares and the silence as we walk down the corridor? We're used to it. We're kind of a big deal.'_

* * *

There was a guy with a mohawk to their right, walking with a bright blue slushie towards a guy who was 1) quite clearly gay and 2) quite clearly a loser. Elle reached out and snatched the slushie from Mohawk as she went past, just as he reached Gay (and his black female companion).

"Thank you," she smiled, then paused and turned round, registering their stunned gazes without them knowing from behind her sunglasses. "Oh sweetie," she sighed, "next time remember the straw, won't you?" She spun on her heel and continued walking, handing the slushie to a random kid with a Jewfro who looked like he could do with a break. And was staring in such a way she wondered if he'd been dropped on his head.

Puck watched the retreating backs of the triplets, his hand still clutching empty air.

"I think I'm in love," he said.

"Me too," Kurt sighed. "She's my hero." The sound of his voice brought Puck back from thoughts of the girl. He shoved Kurt into the lockers.

"You ain't off the hook yet," he growled, before stomping off.

* * *

Elle could see the principal's office ahead of her, and hear the hushed whispers behind; she couldn't help but smile. The "new school" drama was something she could handle. She had seen all the jocks and the cheerleaders and the freaks and the geeks from behind her reflective sunglasses. American schools were just the same as British schools – and they didn't scare her.

She pushed open the glass door, glanced at the nameplate on the desk, and pulled off her sunglasses as she said:

"Principal Figgins, is it? We're the Harwood's."

Principal Figgins, a squat Indian man with a poorly disguised balding patch blinked at the triplets for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Yes. Yes. Welcome to McKinley. Miss Pillsbury the guidance counsellor has your class schedules and will help you to arrange your extracurricular activities."

Elle raised an eyebrow. "Extra _curricular_ activities? Principal Figgins, you might not know us yet, but you soon will." She leant forward onto the desk and Figgins leant back in his chair. "We don't _do_ extracurricular activities. Now," she stood upright again, "where's Miss Pillsburg?"

Miss Pillsbury's office was just down the hall, and the triplets didn't bother knocking before entering. A tiny, elfin woman was sat behind a desk, hands clasped nervously in front of her.

"Hello," she said in a questioning voice. The triplets stood before her, with sunglasses on. And from her position she could see the boy was wearing a real Armani leather jacket. The girl stood in the middle spoke.

"Miss Pillsman?"

"Uh, Pillsbury."

"Whatever. We're the Harwood's. We were told to come here to get our class schedules."

"Ah, yes, of course. Please, please sit down." The new students from England. Emma Pillsbury knew them now. There was a moment's hesitation before the three sat down, the girl in the middle folding her arms and the boy slouching and apparently staring out the window, though she couldn't see the direction his eyes were looking. The second bell for classes rang, but none of them even flinched or acknowledged it. She reached into her desk drawer and pulled out three files with the Harwood's names on.

"Now," Emma said, gingerly opening the first of the three files, labelled ERIN. "I understand you've transferred from… from England?"

"Yep," responded the girl who hadn't spoken yet. She was that much smaller than her sister, with identical brunette hair, tied in a plait that hung over one shoulder. She had a set to her mouth that said she was determined and stroppy.

"Your mother moved here with a new partner, is that right?"

"Can we just have our schedules and be out of here?" the lad asked, swinging his head back to face her with a lazy arc. His voice was like biting down on dark chocolate, and his lips were a tight Cupid's bow of pink. His foppish brown hair fell over his forehead in a loose curl – he looked like a British James Dean.

"Now, now, wait a minute," Emma said, looking down and straightening the papers in the file. She had never felt as intimidated by students as she was right now. "I just… I just want to make sure that you guys are okay with this new school. I know you've just arrived, but starting somewhere new can be scary and being so far from home –"

"We're used to it," the middle girl snapped. Her brunette hair was loose over her shoulders, and her relaxed posture seemed forced. Emma wished she could see their eyes. It made things a lot easier.

"Okay. Well. Erin?" She handed out their schedules. "Very quickly, I wanted to discuss your extracurricular activities –"

Again, Elle cut her off. "As I said to Principal Figgins, we don't do extracurricular activities." They rose, leaving Emma stuttering and blustering behind them.


	2. The Bleachers

**Once again, I only own the Harwood's. Hope you're enjoying!**

* * *

They had been split up for most of their classes, and their lockers were separate too. By the time lunch had come around, the triplets were bored of the stares and whispers. Erin was quick to bemoan it, but Ethan snapped at her to shut up.

"Like I said, we're stuck here and we just have to live with it," he said. "Mum wants us to go to school and socialise."

"I'd rather be homeschooled. Look at all these freaks," Erin muttered. She was pissed off too for being made to take off her sunglasses. They all had, revealing matching green eyes.

"Homeschooling would be rubbish," Elle reminded her little sister, slamming her locker shut. They had all instinctively gathered around Elle's. She was the ringleader, and hers was closest to the cafeteria, which was where they were headed to next.

"We wouldn't have to hang around with this lot though."

"No, we'd have to hang around with each other, and where's the fun in that?" Ethan grinned, casting his gaze to a clutch of cheerleaders who were making no attempts to disguise their open appraisal of the new guy.

They made their way into the cafeteria, a blast of noise assaulting them as they came in. Erin made a noise somewhere between _ugh_ and a snort. Elle ignored them and went to the counter, quickly turning up her nose at the fried/stewed/oven-cooked mess that was before her.

"I think I'm going to have a salad," she said, sliding her tray away from the vats of inscrutable food. "And then we're sitting outside," she added as she saw the zoo that was McKinley cafeteria.

The triplets took their food outside and went to sit on the bleachers in front of the football field. Some of the jocks were training on the field, shoulder pads up around their ears and grunts and shouts echoing back to the new students. Erin was happy to have her sunglasses back on – she already hated this school and she preferred to see it from behind Prada sunglasses.

"So you seem to be getting some attention already," Elle said to her brother. "The cheerleaders are loving you."

"And the jocks are loving you two," Ethan responded. Elle shrugged. Erin was already browsing the internet on her phone. "Oh come on, hasn't anyone caught your eye yet?"

"Elle likes Mohawk," Erin said without looking up. Elle kicked her sister.

"No I don't."

"Wait, the guy you took the sludgy from?"

"It's called a slushie Ethan," Elle corrected. "And no, I don't like him. He's hot, but he seems a bit of a prick really."

"Hey, did you know they throw slushies in people's faces here?" Erin asked, without looking up.

Elle grimaced. "That's disgusting."

"That slushie you took this morning was meant for that gay guy."

"I thought so. I didn't realise it was a regular thing."

"Oh yeah, I've seen it twice today already."

"Like I said, disgusting."

"You would, by the way," Erin said, finally looking up from YouTube.

"Would what?"

"Do the nasty with Mohawk." Elle kicked her again.

"Okay, then I might."

Elle rolled her eyes.

"We're new here Little E, don't get a rep as a slut too quickly will you?" Ethan added. He was already appraising the cheerleaders who were practicing in front of the bleachers. Further down from them, a tall blonde woman was standing in a tracksuit with a megaphone, screaming abuse at them.

"Perhaps I should become a cheerleader," mused Erin.

"I'm planning to sleep with the whole team," Ethan grinned. Elle took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was already tedious.

"Hey, Mohawk's a football player!" Erin sat up and looked over her sunglasses at the pitch. "I have no idea what position he is, but wouldn't it be hot if he was the quarterback… if I became cheerleader too, it would be my very own American teen film."

"Ugh, don't be so clichéd Erin," Elle sneered. She could see Mohawk now – holding a helmet in his hand and taking long gulps from a water bottle. He was standing with a really tall lad, who was fiercely making a point.

* * *

'_Okay, so Mohawk is hot. Pouty lips, gorgeous arms. Exactly my type. But there's no way I'm admitting that to the other two – and no way I'm going to pursue it. I just want to keep a low profile while we're here. What I said to the principal and guidance counsellor about not doing extracurricular activities isn't strictly true either – to be honest we're no doubt the most talented people in this school. Anything we choose to do we kill it, and at our other schools we were team captains of everything we decided to do. I know the others would probably want to do something like join the cheerleading squad or become football captain or be in the school musical, but I've already told them it's a no-go. And my word is law.'_

* * *

Finn was bemoaning something about football or Glee or girls or something… again. Puck really wasn't bothered, he just pretended to be listening whilst he thought of the new girl. Both the new girls were pretty hot, and he'd always fantasised about a threesome. And, rumour has it that those three are triplets. Triplets are just one more than twins, right? Hot. But the one that spoke to him – the one in his Spanish class, in the tight jeans – was smokin'. Since Quinn had left, he really hadn't been inspired by women lately. He'd slept with most of Lima, and it bored him.

Finishing the water, he threw the bottle in the trash and glanced around, instantly spotting the triplets in the bleachers.

"Be right back," he said, cutting Finn off midflow. He jogged over to the bleachers. The triplets were wearing their sunglasses again, and he had to admit it was a bit intimidating when they all looked down at him, completely expressionless.

"Can we help you?" the hot one asked.

She had a sharp British accent, and a slightly mocking smirk on her face. He glanced her up and down. Boobs… killer legs… she was _so_ hot. He cleared his throat and leant on the railings.

"Just thought I'd introduce myself. Name's Puck."

"That's nice."

The guy snorted and looked away. Puck felt momentarily unnerved. Women usually didn't respond like that. He normally had their shirt off by now.

"Is there anything we can do for you, Duck?" she asked.

"It's Puck. I just thought I'd make myself known. Offer my services, seeing as you're new round here," he said, trying to play it cool. He raised an eyebrow and gave her his sexiest smile. A slight shift in her knees showed him that it hadn't fallen completely flat. But her face didn't change.

"Thanks but no thanks, I think we can manage."

"Oh, I don't know," the other girl smiled. "I think Puck here is just trying to help out Elle." Elle glared at the girl. Puck could tell it was a glare from the way her shoulders stiffened. See, he could read girls as easily as books. This Elle chick was a tough cookie but he could tell she was soft on the inside. Wow, that made him hungry.

"Sure," Puck grinned. "I don't like to think of you guys getting lost or anything."

Elle laughed. "Right. I don't think we're going to get lost in this school."

"So, Puck, is it?" The other girl slipped down a couple of benches to come up close. "What do you recommend to _do_ around here?" Puck knew what that meant. And normally, his response would be 'me'. But somehow he thought that sleeping with this one would mean that Elle would go right off him. And Elle was hotter.

"Oh, you know. Usual stuff. Football, cheerleading."

"Any parties?"

"Some."

"Any parties _you'll_ be at?"

"Ugh, shut _up_ Erin!" snapped the guy. "You're so boring already."

There was a moment's silence, until Coach Tanaka's shrill whistle pierced the air. Puck backed away, not taking his eyes away from Elle. He couldn't tell if she was looking at him or not, but she had her head turned in his direction and he thought that was a start.

"Well, that's my cue. I guess I'll see you around."

"Not if we see you first," Erin smiled. Puck turned and jogged back to the pitch. Erin sighed as she looked after him. "He's so hot."

"He's named after a hockey puck," Ethan sneered.

"_Not if we see you first_," Elle mocked. "Seriously Erin, how transparent do you want to be?"

Erin slumped down next to her sister, and took a swig from the bottle of water Elle had beside her. "I'm bored already. I can't believe Mum picked _here_ to move to. It's so… dead."

Elle suddenly stood up and grabbed her bag. "Seriously, one more whinge out of you Erin Natasha Harwood, and I'm going to knock you sideways. God! I've had enough of the pair of you. You're behaving like brats. Suck. It. Up." She stormed off, feeling a hot, boiling rage in her chest.


	3. The Auditorium

**Third chapter - hope you guys are enjoying! Again, I don't own any of the Glee cast. The song is "Hurt" by Christina Aguilera.**

* * *

As far as she could tell, the auditorium was empty. Most of the lights were off, just a few dimmed bulbs lit the stage and the walkways. A gleaming black piano sat to one side of the stage, and it beckoned to her. Glancing around one last time, to make sure no one was in the corridor behind her either, Elle made her way down to the stage, up the steps and settled her bag by the piano stool.

Cautiously, she sat down and lifted the lid on the piano. The first few notes broke the silence with a jarring _plunk_ sound, and it made Elle jump. She looked around again, and laughed to herself. She ran her fingers up and down the keys a couple of times, getting used to the cold ivory feel and the sound they made. It had been a while since she had played piano.

Eventually, she took a sharp breath, and began to play.

After a few chords, some repeated as she re-remembered them, Elle started to sing.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were, but I walked away_

_If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh_

_I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there_

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_

_Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh_

_Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance_

_To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself, oh_

_If I had just one more day_

_I would tell you how much that I've missed you_

_Since you've been away_

_Oh, it's dangerous_

_It's so out of line_

_To try and turn back time_

_I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself_

_By hurting you._

The last of the song trailed away, echoing in the far corners of the auditorium. The acoustics weren't bad, Elle thought. She angrily brushed away the tears on her cheeks. Embarrassed with herself, despite being the only person to hear it, she cleared her throat, gathered up her bag and hurried out of the auditorium.

* * *

In the wings, Puck stood watching, barely daring to breathe. He had come by to make sure his guitar was still where he had left it for Glee practice later, and had seen Elle sit at the piano and begin to sing. Feeling like he was witnessing something he wasn't meant to, Puck froze to the spot, unsure whether to leave quietly or just stay and hope that he wasn't noticed.

It was her voice that decided it. It was powerful and soft, with an element of rawness to it. He might be embarrassed to be in Glee club, but Puck knew a good voice when he heard it, and this voice was good. He only realised that she was crying when she brushed away the tears and stood to go. Now he felt _really_ guilty about listening. He hurried to get his guitar and leave, feeling almost as if he shouldn't still be there.

* * *

Elle was standing at her locker, switching books over, when Erin and Ethan found her. She slammed her locker door shut and looked at them expectantly. "What?"

"Erin wanted to apologise," Ethan said.

"Yeah," Erin shrugged. She definitely didn't sound apologetic.

"Look, we know this move is probably toughest on you. It's just… this place really is such a dive and everyone here is weird." Ethan glanced down the hallway at a gothic dressed girl, and the guy with the jewfro, as if to prove his point.

"It's also _your_ fault that we're here. So excuse me if I want to whinge a bit, _I_ never wanted to leave Oxford," Erin snapped suddenly. There was a momentary pause, wherein Elle looked shellshocked – she went deathly pale, and then two red spots of colour appeared on her cheeks. Both Erin and Ethan took a step back.

* * *

The resounded _crack_ echoed down the hallway and made everyone look up. The triplets were standing by Elle's locker, her hand raised, whilst Erin lifted a hand to her cheek, where a bright red weal was coming up in a hand shape. Puck couldn't help but laugh. Girl-on-girl violence was hot.

"ELLE!" a voice yelled, and Mr Schuester strode towards the three new students. "Erin, Ethan. All three of you come with me, now." The triplets glanced at each other and then followed the Spanish teacher towards the guidance counsellor's office.

Puck noticed Mercedes and Kurt follow at a slow pace. Slamming his locker shut, he followed them, grabbing Kurt by the shoulder and making him leap half a foot into the air.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

Kurt and Mercedes glanced at one another. "We're spying," he admitted.

"The triplets are officially our new heroes. Or, at least, Elle is," Mercedes explained.

"What, because they saved you from a slushie facial this morning?" Puck asked. Kurt and Mercedes exchanged glances again, then nodded. "Fine," he said. "If you're spying so am I."

"What? Why?" Mercedes asked.

Puck shrugged. "The girls are smokin'."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Why did I ask? Come on."

Mr Schuester was perched on the table in front of them, and Miss Pillsbury looking fragile and overwhelmed behind it.

"You've been here one day, and you're already slapping each other," Mr Shuester began. "Do you want to explain yourselves?"

"Not in particular," Elle said. She wished she had her sunglasses to hand. She glanced at Erin. The red hand mark was getting brighter by the second, and Erin's lower jaw jutted out in a typical strop.

"Uh… I… perhaps I could… explain a little background," Miss Pillsbury offered, stepping around the desk.

The red hot glare from Ethan made her falter a bit. "I _really_ don't think that's necessary, Miss Pillsbury," he said in a tone that brooked no negotiation.

"Ethan," Elle snapped. "Look, Mr Shuester it's just a family thing, okay? It won't happen again."

"Be that as it may, this school is strict in its no-violence policy. I'm afraid you're in detention for the next week." Elle opened her mouth to protest but Will Shuester held up a hand to stop her. "No, Elle, I won't hear it. It's detention or nothing."

"Well, well, perhaps not nothing," Emma Pillsbury. She wrung her fingers as she glanced from the triplets to Will. "From… from their records, they've been known to have a talent for acting and singing." There was a pregnant silence. Elle's grip on the arm of the chair tightened. Ethan rolled his eyes and proceeded to stare out the window into the hallway. He spotted three curious faces peering towards the office – freaks.

Emma was still speaking, reeling off a list of their singing and acting accomplishments. "So… perhaps. They could join Glee. You're one member short for sure, and I think that this will help them to, uh… acclimatise."

"Miss Pillsdown –"

"Pillsbury."

"Whatever. I already told you, we don't _do_ extracurricular activities. We might have done back in England, but we're really not interested in doing anything here."

"I'd be interested," Erin announced, jutting her jaw out further to make her point. Elle glared furiously. "I _enjoy_ being sociable, Elle. I don't care." She glanced to Will. "So what's Glee?"


	4. Glee Club

**Right, so I don't own Glee. I also wanted to make a note of when this is set: this is after season one, in the new year. I know Puck technically doesn't have a mohawk anymore, but I prefer him with one! I hope you enjoy. This is just playing around with how I want the characters to sound when they sing, and giving a bit of a teaser about their dark past. Enjoy!**

* * *

The triplets stood by the piano, looking at their fellow Glee clubbers. The Glee clubbers openly stared. The two girls in the cheerleading uniforms at the back sneered. Elle felt like slapping Erin again for getting her into this. Mohawk – Puck – was sitting in the front, arms folded, watching her without expression.

A girl at the front put her hand up. "Mr Shu?"

"Yes Rachel."

"Can they even sing?"

"They've been in several musicals –"

"Uh, thanks Mr… _Shoe_, is it?" Erin stepped forward. "Now, Raquel."

"Rachel."

"Whatever. I don't see how you have any right to question us, okay? We've all starred in West End plays, and I think we have more talent in our little fingers than the rest of you combined."

This caused a hiss of disapproval and Rachel looked like she might be sick.

"Ignore my sister, gorgeous, she's kind of a bitch," Ethan stepped in, giving Rachel his best smile. Rachel visibly melted, and even blushed. The tall guy next to her shifted uncomfortably.

"Look, we can all sing, all right? If you need us to prove it, then you just pick the song," Ethan added, addressing everyone, but giving a lingering eye over the cheerleaders at the back.

There were more noises, this time more friendly, and Will laughed. "Wow that sounds like a challenge!"

Elle folded her arms. "Give us your best shot."

Names of show tunes and popular pop songs were called out, each of the Glee clubbers clamouring for attention.

"How about some Christina Aguilera?" Puck suggested. There was silence. He hadn't taken his eyes from Elle, and she visibly paled.

"How do you know who Christina Aguilera is?" Mercedes asked in surprise.

Puck shrugged. "Just heard it on the radio."

"Uh… Nice thought, Puck. Any other suggestions?" Will asked.

"Blondie," Rachel added, glaring daggers at Erin, who just shrugged.

"Do you think you guys could handle either of those?" Will asked the triplets. In the following silence, more suggestions were shouted out.

"U2!" "_Defying Gravity_!" "Vanilla Ice!" "Beyoncé!" "Damien Rice!" "Bob Marley!" "Elton John!" "Elvis Presley!" "Cher!" "Les Mis!"

"The girls can do Blondie. I was thinking more along the lines of Damien Rice for me," Ethan grinned. There were murmurs of consensus around the room.

Elle was still staring at Puck. How did he – ?

"Great! Ethan, you can give Damien Rice a try, and girls, I reckon you could try a duet with Blondie… Tomorrow at practice?"

"Fine," Erin said, folding her arms. Elle just nodded mutely.

* * *

By Ethan's locker, he looked curiously at his older sister. "What's wrong Big E?"

Elle cleared her throat. "Christina Aguilera… I… it… well I was in the auditorium the other day and I sang a song by Christina Aguilera."

"Yeah, so?" Erin asked.

"I think that Puck guy heard me… I mean, I didn't mean for anyone to hear me."

"Oh God, just chill out, Big E," Ethan said, slamming his locker shut and slinging an arm around her. "Who cares if he did? They're all going to hear you sing tomorrow."

"That's not the point Ethan. It was private."

"Ugh, get over it. Can we go home now? I'm so bored of this." Erin walked off to the car park. As the others followed, Elle glanced over her shoulder. Puck and the tall guy (Tim?) were standing further down the hallway, looking at them as they left.

* * *

'Home' was a sprawling six bedroom affair with an outdoor and indoor pool, and a chandelier in the foyer. Elle hated it, but it agreed with Ethan's blown-up sense of importance and Erin loved anything that made her feel special.

Their mother had left a note that she had gone out, and that dinner was in the fridge ready for warming up. Checking the stock in the fridge, Elle found wine, milk and three ready meals. She picked one up.

"Mum's special fish pie tonight," she announced over her shoulder at her siblings. There was a unified groan. "Not M&S, but it looks okay," Elle continued, pulling them out of the fridge and heading over to the microwave.

"Did she where she was going?" Erin asked.

"Nope."

"Did she say when she'd be back?"

"Nope."

"God," Erin sighed. "Our mother is officially the worst mum ever."

"Shut up please Erin," Elle said, spooning the first of the cooked fish pies onto a plate. "Mr Shu isn't here to protect you this time, and I swear I'll claw your eyes out."

"Mr _Shu_?" Erin laughed. "Jesus, Big E, you're already starting to sound like one of those freaks!" She jumped as Elle slapped the plate of food in front of her. Erin glared at her sister's back as Elle then turned to Ethan and took the beer bottle from his hand. Ethan started to protest but saw the look in her eye and snapped her mouth shut.

Erin was still whingeing. "And I'm not sure why you stick up for Mum so much, she treats you just as badly as she does us. Let's face it, she's a lush and a crappy mother."

"ENOUGH!" Elle screamed. "Christ! Yes, it's my fault we're here and I'm sorry for that. Yes I probably _do_ sound like one of those freaks in Glee club or whatever it's called. And yes, Mum _is_ a borderline alcoholic and she really doesn't give much of a shit about us, but we have to live with that Erin, so SUCK IT UP!"

Erin sat frozen in place. Ethan stood in the corner of the kitchen hoping not to get involved. _Typical Ethan_, Elle thought viciously. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and gripping the side of the table.

"You want to know why I stick up for Mum so much?" she asked without opening her eyes. "Because most days I look at her, and I see what I'm going to turn into." There was silence. "She's not as bad as all that. She does the best she can. She moved us here exactly _because_ it's such a dive. It's the safest place for us right now. She's trying, Erin, and that's what counts." Elle turned and went to leave.

"Elle, wait, your dinner," Erin said. Elle knew it was her way of apologising.

She didn't even turn around. "I'm not hungry."


	5. Proving a Point

**Hi! I hope you're still enjoying it. As a note on the "M&S" reference, that's a British store that sells everything from home furniture to clothes to really posh food. Also, any of the songs in this I don't own, just like I don't own Glee. In this chapter you'll find "One Way or Another" by Blondie and "The Blower's Daughter" by Damien Rice.**

* * *

Glee had taken over the auditorium for the triplets to perform. The club were settled a little way back from the stage in the chairs, whilst the triplets were on stage. Puck put his feet on the chair in front and watched Elle as she readied herself. She was in tight jeans again, with heels, and a tight black top, and was carrying a white electric guitar. That was the final straw with him – he was going to get into her pants for sure. The chick could play guitar!

Erin came to the front of the stage, sought out Rachel and smiled. "_One Way or Another_," she announced. She nodded to Elle and then the band at the back, and Elle began to strum the first few notes.

[Erin:] _One way or another I'm gonna find ya_

_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

_One way or another I'm gonna win ya_

_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

_One way or another I'm gonna see ya_

_I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha_

_One day, maybe next week_

_I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha_

_I will drive past your house_

_And if the lights are all down_

_I'll see who's around_

[Both:] _One way or another I'm gonna find ya_

_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

_One way or another I'm gonna win ya_

_I'll getcha, I'll getcha_

_One way or another I'm gonna see ya_

_I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha_

_One day, maybe next week_

_I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha_

_And if the lights are all out_

_I'll follow your bus downtown_

_See who's hanging out_

[Elle:] _One way or another I'm gonna lose ya_

_I'm gonna give you the slip, a slip of the lip or another_

_I'm gonna lose ya, I'm gonna trick ya_

_One way or another I'm gonna lose ya_

_I'm gonna trick ya trick ya trick ya trick ya_

_One way or another I'm gonna lose ya_

[Both:] _I'm gonna give you the slip_

_I'll walk down the mall_

_Stand over by the wall_

_Where I can see it all_

_Find out who ya call_

_Lead you to the supermarket checkout_

_Some specials and rat food, get lost in the crowd_

[Elle:] _One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha_

[Erin:] _Where I can see it all, find out who ya call_

[Elle:] _One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha_

[Erin:] _Where I can see it all, find out who ya call_

[Elle:] _One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha_

[Erin:] _Where I can see it all, find out who ya call_

The Glee clubbers clapped enthusiastically, apart from Rachel who only seemed to do it out of politeness. Puck was watching Elle still, and caught her eye. Her look was unreadable, but he was pretty sure that was a good thing.

Will rose still clapping, and then spread his hands wide. "Well girls, I think you proved your point. Ethan? Would you take us on from here?"

"I'd love to," Ethan said, throwing another smile at the girls, who all visibly swooned. He pulled up a stool to the front of the stage and rested an acoustic guitar on his knee. "This is _The Blower's Daughter_ by Damien Rice."

_And so it is_

_Just like you said it would be_

_Life goes easy on me_

_Most of the time_

_And so it is_

_The shorter story_

_No love, no glory_

_No hero in her sky_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes..._

_And so it is_

_Just like you said it should be_

_We'll both forget the breeze_

_Most of the time_

_And so it is_

_The colder water_

_The blower's daughter_

_The pupil in denial_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes..._

_Did I say that I loathe you?_

_Did I say that I want to_

_Leave it all behind?_

_I can't take my mind off of you_

_I can't take my mind off you_

_I can't take my mind off of you_

_I can't take my mind off you_

_I can't take my mind off you_

_I can't take my mind..._

_My mind...my mind..._

_'Til I find somebody new_

There was silence. Erin and Elle, who had joined the Glee clubbers in the chairs, looked around at the others. There was a look of pure amazement on their faces. One by one, starting with Rachel, they began to clap, which built up into a crescendo of whoops and cheers. Ethan stood and bowed theatrically.

"I think we may just have a rival for male lead," Will laughed. At the shocked look on Finn's face, he grinned encouragingly. "Don't worry Finn, you're not out of the picture completely." Finn just harrumphed. The bell interrupted the congratulations directed towards the triplets, and they began to pack up their bags.

"Elle?" Erin called.

"I'll catch you up," Elle replied, fiddling with a bag buckle. Puck was making his way up the steps when she called to him. "Hey Duck, wait a minute."

"It's Puck."

"Whatever. It's stupid." There was an awkward pause. "So what's your real name?"

"Noah. But no one ever really calls me that."

"Fine. Look… Noah. Puck. I know you overheard me the other day."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Puck shifted his bag further up his shoulder. Oh shit.

"You heard me the other day singing the Christina Aguilera song. I'd appreciate it if you didn't eavesdrop on me. That was a private thing." It wasn't said rudely, but Puck knew he'd pissed her off. She passed him, and he caught the faintest hint of her perfume – rich and fresh floral, with a kick of spiciness.

"Why did you cry?" he asked. She stopped and turned back to him. She was a few steps higher now, and looked down on him. He glanced away, and then looked back. "You know, I was just… wondering," he finished lamely.

"Like I said, none of your business."

"Like it's none of our business why you guys moved here from England?"

"Exactly."

Elle started to walk out again, but Puck took the stairs two at a time to catch her up. "Go on then. Why did you move?"

"You're a bit of an arsehole, you know that?"

"I get that a lot," he grinned. "So you obviously want to talk about it."

"Talk about what?"

They were walking down the corridor now, and Puck couldn't help but notice that they were getting a lot more stares than he was used to. Elle looked at him curiously. In her heels she only came up to about his nose, so he guessed she was naturally quite short. She was slim, but with long legs and boobs and hips. He loved that. Her eyes were bright green, flecked with gold, which he hadn't noticed before. She had the same Cupid's bow mouth as her brother. Her brown hair was more mahogany than chocolate, but was shot through with gold too.

"Talk about your singing, or something," he provided, realising he'd been too quiet whilst staring at her. "Or you wouldn't have talked to me about it."

"It was to warn you off," Elle provided quickly. A bit too quickly.

He laughed. "Sure." When she frowned, she pursed her lips too, he noticed. It was cute. Then she wrinkled her nose and cocked her head to one side. He suddenly realised that he was coming across as nice and sensitive. God, Glee was making him more of a girl by the day. "Oh, come on," he grinned. "It's just an excuse to get me alone." He raised one eyebrow and gave her the infamous Puck Sultry Stare.

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes and took a few steps away from him. "You're _such_ an arsehole." And with that, she stalked off, leaving Puck speechless and staring at her bum.


End file.
